1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microorganism, more specifically a Streptomyces pulveraceus subspecies fostreus(isolate WP-426) in biologically pure form, that is capable of producing an antibiotic complex designated as CL 1565 complex. The latter CL 1565 complex, including sodium salt compounds that in dosage form are useful antibiotics and antitumor agents, is described in copending application Ser. No. 447,544 filed Dec. 7, 1982, which description is incorporated herewith by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known microorganism species Streptomyces pulveraceus identified by the designation ATCC 13875 shares several characteristics in common with the CL 1565 complex producing species of the present invention. However, Streptomyces pulveraceus subspecies fostreus is unique in several characterizing features and in its ability to produce the CL 1565 complex of antibiotic compounds.